There She Is!: The Next Step Ep 11: Sam Ho
by Destroyer9283
Summary: The fourth episode to Season 2 of my spin-off of There She Is by SamBakZa. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

*A few months prior to the events in Season 2*

"So, you're name is Sam-Ho?" she said.

That was one of the first things that her and Sam-Ho had said since they were in the hospital. They were just making their way out of the elevator when he replied, "Uh, yeah…how 'bout you?" he said nervously. He started to blush a little as they made their way out side.

"J-Janice. Nice to meet you…" With this, she stopped and smiled at him. She held out her hand, and Sam-Ho nervously shook it and they both chuckled a little. As they walked a little bit more, they were just silent. Eventually they made their way to the bus stop to wait for her bus to come.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later…" she said. Sam-Ho had already helped her up the stairs of the bus with her crutches, and now he was on the outside of the bus. He was blushing a little bit, and he just had his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, uh, maybe…" he said. He was still pretty nervous. With that said, they both smiled and waved at each other as the doors closed.

As the bus rode off, he kept looking at the bus until it was over the horizon. He sighed and started making his way back to the hospital. He couldn't start to think on what everyone else would think about him and Janice. In fact, he was a little afraid to go back and have everyone ask him what happened. But as he went in Nabi's room, he only saw Doki and Nabi hugging, so he knew that it was okay for now…

*A couple hours later*

As everyone made their way out of the hospital, Sam-Ho was still thinking about Janice. He forgot to ask her where she lived, even though she mentioned that she lived in the city, she wasn't very specific. As he was thinking about her, Yi-Ho tapped him on the shoulder, and he was broken out of his trance. As he looked around him, he noticed that it was just him and Yi-Ho now, walking down the street.

"So…what's her name?" Yi-Ho said. He had a small smirk on his face, for he already knew what had happened with him and Janice. At first, Sam-Ho thought about denying it, but he knew it was worthless, because he knew that he would keep bugging him about it later.

With that said, he told him everything that he knew about her so far. He couldn't tell him much, but he could tell him enough. After he was finally done, he asked him, "By the way, where'd Il-Ho go?" He replied "He went back to his house. He was pretty tired. But you just kept walking, so I followed along" he said, with a smile on his face.

"Well, thanks, but I don't see how it matters. She left in a bus, and I don't even know where she lives in the city…" he said. With this said, Yi-Ho handed him a slip of paper that had phone numbers on it. And one of them…

Had Janice's name next to it, along with her address…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Janice looked out the window to see the rain had stopped, and a few rays on sunlight were peaking through the clouds. She had always been told when she was younger that sunlight after a rainy day always meant that the day would get better. But as she got closer to her home, she wondered whether or not that was true…

The bus doors opened and she thanked the driver as she made her way back into her house. It was smaller that most of the other houses in the city, but this one was only for her. It was also only one floor, and not two like most others…

But she didn't mind. She didn't have a lot of friends, nor did she want any. Not only was she very shy, but because of her past, she never wanted to be hurt like before. She tried to get her mind off of her past as she sat down to relax, which was more of a stain thanks to her broken leg…

"Yeah, that was a real smart move…" she thought as she lay on her couch. She would NEVER forget the day she broke her leg, or at least this one time when she broke a bone. She still couldn't believe the stupid reason why she picked that fight…

As she thought about her leg, she could remember a lot of times in her past where she had done something like her recent experience. Since she was pretty tired, she tried to remember what it was like when she was younger…

The first thing she remembered was going to a lot of different schools because her family traveled a lot. Finally, she stayed at a regular school, even though she didn't like it. It was really big, and there were a lot of students, which made her really shy her first few days there. But that soon changed once she started getting pushed around.

Even though she was shy, she had to admit, she got angered easily. She was being made fun of after school by a group of older kids because she was so "weird". At first, she was able to handle it, for she was ridiculed before in her other schools. But then they started pushing and shoving her, saying it was an "accident". Eventually, she got irritated…

And after a few weeks, she finally snapped and tackled the leader of the group, and they went at it. She wasn't the most muscular person at the time, so she suffered from some bruises and cuts. Her nose almost got broken, too. But she changed that day. She would never forget her first fight, and how it changed her outlook on life…

Eventually, her parents moved to the city, and they lived in a pretty big house. At the time, there were riots going on in the city, so there wasn't any school going on at the time, which already made her feel better about the city. But as she was walking through, she found her next trouble.

She still remembered that day like it just happened. She was sitting when a male cat around her age came over and sat next to her. They talked for a while and got to know each other, and she felt a lot better about a week later. She felt like she could rely on someone now…

Then a few days later, as she was walking down the street, she looked in the diner to see him with another girl, kissing. As she looked upon this, she was torn apart. Now she thought that she couldn't rely on anyone again. After that day, she never heard from him again, even when she was side-swiped by an oncoming car, breaking her leg.

And then, of course, it all came to that day, when Sam-Ho saved her from another nasty fall, and they met and talked. As much as she didn't want to get involved with another guy, something inside her told her to roll with it. But even now, she wondered if she made the right decision…

She was finally broken out of her thoughts when the phone rang. She slowly made her way to the phone and was more or less relieved to hear the sound of a familiar voice:

"Hey Janice…you alright?" said Sam-Ho

As she heard this, she didn't know what to say. She wasn't alright. She had a broken leg, a broken heart, and she didn't know if she could trust him or not. She couldn't decide what to do…

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was a bad time…" Sam-Ho said.

She couldn't help but laugh a little bit. She hadn't heard anyone say that in a long time. With this thought on her mind, she decided to mend the broken pieces as she finally responded to him…

"It's OK. I'm alright now…"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

* A few months later…*

Sam-Ho looked out the window to see the sun setting. He looked at his clock to make sure that he wasn't going to be late. He certainly didn't want Janice to think that he was forgetful or lazy, regardless of all the time they've spending over the past few months.

Janice was also getting ready for their date. She herself had to admit that she was very nervous. Not only that, but she was also a little skeptical. Could she really trust Sam-Ho. He seemed trustful after spending so much time with him, but she didn't know of Yi-ho, Il-Ho, or even Doki and Nabi.

But tonight, Sam-Ho planned on changing that. With this opportunity, he would be able to tell her about his friends, his past, and maybe even invite her to Nabi's event in a few days. But for now, he was just getting ready to meet her near the park.

Janice too planned on telling Sam-Ho about her past. She had kept the details about the fights, moving, and everything else under wraps, but she felt an urge inside to tell him, and she felt as though she could trust him enough after all this time. But reflecting on her past, she still had her doubts…

Sam-Ho met Janice in front of her small house, and they made small talk as they made their way into the city towards the park. They didn't really make eye contact, for they still had their secrets on their mind. Not only that, but both were nervous and a little shy.

"So, um, is you're leg feeling better?" Sam-Ho asked.

Janice had almost forgotten about that. Like always, she still remembered that day. But this time, it was for something different. For one thing, she told Sam-Ho that she didn't really like the bus, and that she only took it because she had to find a fast way to get around the city. So, on the day she went to get her cast off, Sam-Ho had Hana give her a quick ride to and from the hospital. Now that she thought about it, she never really thanked him for it…

"Yeah, it's doing a lot better. And by the way, I wanna thank you for the ride. It was really nice…" she said. With that said, they both looked at each other for the first time since they met in front of her house. They smiled as they took a seat on a bench near the lake in the park, which was also the same bench Yi-Ho sat on when he and Lip Cat had THEIR date.

"It's really nice today…" Janice said. She was still very nervous, and she was hesitating on talking with Sam-Ho. But he took care of that problem when Sam-Ho started on his past…

"I guess since we've been together for a while, I guess we should get to know each other a little better…" he said. Janice looked at him real quick as he said, "Is that all right…?" he said. As she looked down, she smiled and said "Yeah, that's alright…"

Sam-Ho sighed. "Well, a lot of people don't know this, but I actually wear this mask for a real reason…" he said quietly. She quickly looked at him as he continued, "Well apparently, there was a problem with my jawbone. Being more specific, when I was about 10, they noticed that a few of my baby teeth weren't in yet. After taking a few X-rays, they found that there weren't any teeth there…"

She gasped and put her hands over her hand. With that said, he paused and started taking off the mask. "Luckily…" He removed the mask. "…they found a solution" he said. She looked closer to see that he had all 32 of his teeth in his mouth. As she got even closer, she was a little shocked…

"Obviously, I didn't want to go all my life with a few missing teeth, so they were able to find some fake teeth, and after a little surgery to keep them in place, it was like I had all my regular teeth, even though you can still tell the fake teeth from the real one's…" he said. As she looked, she nodded. She saw how much different the fake ones were from the real ones…

"At first, I didn't have a problem with it, but then as I got older, people started making fun of me for it. Eventually, that led to fights, which almost cause one of the fake teeth to come out. After that incident, I decided to get a surgical mask from the hospital, and every so often I get a new one…" he said as he lowered his head. Janice just kept looking at him as she slowly reached for his hand. After hearing his story, she didn't think her life was that bad…

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that it was so personal…" she said. Sam-Ho reassured her that it was alright, and after a few minutes, Janice started into her story on her past, and after she was done, it was Sam-Ho's turn to be surprised. Not only because of her experiences, but he never realized how much they had in common…

"Well, now we know, right?" she said? They both laughed a little and they just looked at the sun as its last rays sunk over the horizon. Just as Sam-Ho was about to tell Janice about his friends and everything else, he was interrupted by a loud voice behind them…

"Hey!! What are you doing with my girlfriend?!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"N-Nathan?! Is that you? What are you doing here?" said Janice.

"I think I should be the one asking THAT question!" he said. As he said this, he turned his attention to Sam-Ho. As he looked back to see Nathan, Sam-Ho was grabbed by the collar and pulled out of his seat. Nathan's face was red as he said, "Look, man. I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing, but if I ever see you with my Janice ever again, I swear, I'll…"

Nathan was interrupted by Janice, "YOU'RE Janice?! I haven't been with you since I saw you kissing that girl in the diner!" With that, Nathan looked at her and let go of Sam-Ho. "Really?" he said with a smile, "... 'Cause I never heard you say that we were broken up. Technically, we're still together…" With this said, he grabbed her by the arm.

Now Sam-Ho was mad. Janice had told him the story of her and Nathan, but he never knew he would come back. He quickly came over and released his grip and pushed him away from her. After gaining his balance, he looked at Sam-Ho and said, "Oh, so we're a tough guy now, are we…?" Nathan came closer to Sam-Ho and aimed for his stomach. As Sam-Ho blocked the punch, Nathan saw his chance. Using all the strength he had, he quickly used his other arm to hit Sam-Ho right in the cheek at full force…

Janice gasped and ran towards Sam-Ho as he hit the ground. He was unconscious for a few seconds, but then slowly opened his eyes and tried to get up. Janice sat by him and saw that the impact caused his mask to fall off. Sam-Ho sat up and felt something hard in his mouth. "My fake tooth…" he thought. He knew he had to put it back in before Janice saw him like this…

He was broken out of his thought when he saw Nathan getting closer to them. He was about to charge him, when out of nowhere, Nathan screamed in pain and fell forward on the ground. Sam-Ho and Janice looked at each other, and Sam-Ho looked behind Nathan to see the person in the dark. The only characteristic about the person he could see was that he was a rabbit. As soon as he was going to thank him, the person ran off in the dark, without a word to either of them.

After he looked back to try to get a better look, he noticed Nathan was starting to get up, which reminded him of his anger towards him. As Nathan barely looked at him, Sam-Ho knocked the wind out of him and shoved him back onto the ground. He sighed and helped Janice get up from the ground. They looked at each other, and then looked at Nathan. Janice got closer to see if he was still breathing (he was).

"He'll be out for a while. But I still wanna thank you for saving me. Are you alright from when he hit you?" she said. He quickly remembered his tooth, and he turned and quickly put it back into place. He sighed and said, "I'm fine, thanks. And you're welcome…" He was pretty shy from the fight he and Nathan had. But soon she was hugging him as they made their way back home…"

=Epilogue=

"So, you're friends Doki and Nabi fought against the riots in the city?"

Sam-Ho had certainly been talking on their way home. He mentioned how he met Il and Yi-Ho, and how he got involved with Doki, Nabi, and te riots. He also told her about the band and how Nabi's event was going o help them out. "Well, I'll be sure to come. I would hate to see your friends losing their jobs…" Janice could hardly believe what she was saying. A few weeks ago, she would never talk to others, or even care about what others were doing. Now she was talking with her new boyfriend about his friends. She really couldn't believe it.

"Glad to hear that…" Sam-Ho said. That's all he could say. He had been talking about everything he could all night. Now they were standing near Janice's house and they were saying good-bye for the night. They had certainly been through a lot. "I guess I'll see you later…" he said. Janice smiled and quickly hugged him. She smiled as she made her way in her house. As Sam-Ho made his way into his house, he was glad he had found someone. He checked his teeth before he went to bed, and he was determined to get another chance with Janice…

At Nabi's event in a few days…

To be continued…


End file.
